tinyfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Village
The Village was added in the version 4.5.0 update which also added the Chat function. This is considered to be with the Buildings. Everyone who is on level 10 or higher and hasn't joined a Village yet can make their own Village or join one. To make a Village you need to tap the Village icon, which is a green leaf and it costs 30 . You can choose the name and an icon, then you can start building your Village. Even if you decide to not make your own Village there are plenty of Villages to join. Other players will be happy to have people join their Village as not that many are full. To join a Village you also just tap the Village icon. Then you can either search for a specific Village or choose one of the currently listed ones. Once you found your wanted Village send a request and wait for the Village leader to accept it. When you are accepted you are on official Village member. How to manage a Village Who manages it? * The Village Leader manages the Village. Only 1 Village Leader is allowed. * By default the one who created the Village is the Village Leader. But it is possible to transfer the leader position. * Is the Village Leader absent for more than 7 days, the player who can show the most involvement will be ascribed the new Village Leader. What tasks has the Village Leader? * The Village Leader has an overview of every Villagers. They are the person who decided who can join the Village and who has to leave. * The Village Leader prepares the Weekly Village Goals and uses Village Points to use various advantages. Of course in the interest of the Village. (I. e.: Village upgrade, purchasing of Village-buffs, changing of the icon, etc.) What happens, if the Village Leader leaves the Village or resets their account? * If 2 players belong to a Village the other player will automatically be the new Village Leader. * If the Village Leader is the only player, the Village will disband. How to leave or disband a Village How to leave the Village * You can leave the Village while going to the Villagers menu. There you tap the gear above the list of Villagers. Now you search yourself in the list of Villagers. Once you found yourself press the X. * Or your Village leader throws you out of the Village. What happens after I left the Village? * If you resigned from your Village, you must wait 15 days until you can join another Village. If you choose to make your own Village you can start without waiting. * Were you thrown out, you can request to join another Village. How to I disband my Village? * You can disband it if you are the leader you don't have any Villagers. * Go to the settings menu and tap the x and enter the confirmation message to disband the Village. What happens, if I disband my Village? * You will keep the Village coupons you acquired. * The items, animals or other goods which you obtained from the Village coupon shop will also be preserved. #Please note, that some building will lose their functions until you joined another Village (I. e. Village Field, Village Fishing Boat, etc.) * The accumulated Village points will be lost, if your Village was disbanded Village Points What are Village points and what can you use them for? * Village points are the gain which your Village earned in a week full of hard work. * The Village leader kann use them to upgrade the Village or purchase Village-buffs. How to increase Village points? Note: The Village Field, Village Fishing Boat and Village Rest Area can be purchased in the standard shop. Weekly Village Goal What does the Weeky Village Goal mean? * The Weekly Village Goal means, that your Village and Villagers have to reach a certain number of Village Points within a given time. * Every Villager receives Village Coupons, if they reached the Weekly Goal. #Based on a Villagers involvement bonus rewards will be given. * You receive Village Coupons, if you reached your daily Goal. Reaching the daily Goal will help the Village to reach he Weekly Village Goal. Who decides the Weekly Village Goal? * The difficulty will be decided by the Village leader and can only be changed once a week. Once you changed the difficulty you have to wait one week before you can change it again. #Will no changes be made the Weekly Village Goal will be the same as last weeks. Upgrading a Village How do I upgrade my Village? * The Village leader can use the accumulated Village Points to upgrade the Village. What are the advantages of an upgrade? * The upgrade has the advantage that the Village level will increase and more Villagers can join. #Max. Village level 20/30 Player * More advantages will be added in the future (Note: Taken from the corresponding notice) Village-Coupon Shop What is a Village-Coupon Shop? * The Village-Coupon Shop is a place where the Villagers can use their Village-Coupons and purchase different things. What can I buy? * There are two different categories in the shop: Animals and Village Buildings. Every building can be purchased twice. ** Animals *** Recollection Egg 10 coupons gives 0 0 *** Brilliant Egg 100 coupons gives 20 15 ** Village Buildings *** Village Tea Shop produces 4000 *** Village Playground produces 4000 *** Village Bus produces 9000 *** Village Veterinary Clinic 1250 *** Village Megaphone 1 Megaphone *** Village Festival Basecamp produces 2000 Village Advantages What are Village Advantages? * Village Advantages are advantageous buff effects the Village Leader can purchase with Village Points. * Every Member of a Village can enjoy those advantages. * Every Village Advantage disappears, if you leave the Village. What Advantages are there? * A buff which increases and if you feed animals. * A buff which increases the production amount if you harvest your field. * A buff which increases the production amount if you collect your Fishing Boat. * A buff which increases the and of Production Buildings. Village Check-In What do I receive from the Village Check-In? * You receive a random Village reward everyday. * You can accumulate Village Points while receiving Village Check-In rewards. * The Village Check-Ins help the Village to reach the Weekly Village Goal. Daily Convert Time * With the Daily Convert Time you can convert the full Love Points of animals to Village Points and with only 600 per animal. * The received and varies. * Every day you receive 10 Daily Convert Times. * You can purchase 10 Daily Convert Times with 30 . Category:Gameplay Category:Buildings